


A Conta que Vem do Mar

by Berseker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker
Summary: "– Não vou esquecer de você, Luciano da Silva, – disse o pirata sorridente, recuando sem tirar os olhos dele, andando de costas sem medo de cair. – E eu sempre pago minhas dívidas."
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Conta que Vem do Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Notas históricas no final.

_1839,  
aproximadamente._

O que Luciano da Silva decidiu, no momento em que uma onda mais alta ergueu a prancha de madeira onde estava deitado, foi que, quando a dor ficasse insuportável, ia soltar os dedos da borda e se deixar cair no mar.

Era a terceira decisão dessa linha que ele tomava num espaço de... meia hora, quarenta minutos? Luciano não tinha certeza, porque tinha fechado os olhos para um breve cochilo em algum momento, e vai saber quanto tempo se passara. Podiam ter sido vinte segundos, podiam ter sido trinta dias. Ou um ano inteiro. 

A segunda decisão, antes de se permitir o descanso, tinha sido beber água. Já ia desidratar de qualquer modo, e o sal ia acelerar o processo. Não era a melhor morte do mundo, mas seria mais rápido do que esperar deitado sob o sol.

Não tinha onde se esconder. O mar se estendia ao seu redor em todas as direções, ondulando como colinas – se olhasse por entre as pálpebras, e deixasse os cílios distorcerem a cor da água, podia imaginar que era terra cultivada, ondas e ondas e ondas verdes em todas as direções. O brilho azul era um reflexo do sol, os traços de espuma um fio de dentes-de-leão, que ele poderia soprar.

Era uma ilusão reconfortante, até a hora em que uma das colinas se agigantava, erguia sua jangada improvisada e Luciano tinha que fechar os olhos, seus dedos agarrando a borda da madeira com tanta força que chegava a sangrar. Ele, que nunca sentira medo do mar. 

Mergulhar, beber água. Ideias razoáveis. Bem mais do que sua primeira decisão, a mais maluca em sua estimativa. E mais dolorosa, provavelmente, mas a mais rápida também. A ideia viera na primeira vez em que seus dedos tinham sangrado, e ele mergulhara a mão antes de pensar no que estava fazendo, vendo a nuvem vermelha se dissipar dentro d’água. O mar estava calmo, naquela hora. Naquele minuto. E ele tinha pensado que, se notasse a presença de tubarões, poderia mergulhar. O sangue das mãos e o sangue das costas – seco agora, ele podia sentir as crostas cada vez que se movia, mas ia se diluir no mesmo jeito na água salgada – iam atrair uma... como se dizia? Manada? Enxame? Cardume?

Talvez perdesse o tino antes de fazer uma escolha. Tipo da coisa que lhe aconteceria. Não ia morrer sob o chicote, não ia morrer perdido no meio do Atlântico, boiando sobre um pedaço de madeira pouco maior do que uma porta de sala, não, ia morrer ficando maluco. Ia se levantar a qualquer momento, e simplesmente andar sobre a água.

Isso o fez sorrir. Mais ou menos, por dentro. Uma alegria esquisita, explodindo como pústula dentro dele, que mal teve forças de repuxar o lábio. O que, pensando agora, era uma coisa boa, porque sua boca estava rachada de sede e ia sangrar também se ele sorrisse de verdade.

Que morte idiota.

Mas a onda tinha passado, e com ela o terror de se ver solto na água, e não veio outra tão alta – ou, se veio, ele nem notou – o que significava que podia aguentar mais um pouco. Ou tomar alguma quarta decisão mais tarde, se tivesse outra ideia.

Por hora, tentou esconder o rosto na sombra do braço, sua boca contra a madeira. Sua nuca estava quente o bastante para fritar um ovo, mas assim pelo menos protegia os olhos. Ele puxou um fôlego trêmulo, tentou descansar. Com sorte, ia mesmo dormir por vinte dias.

E com muita, muita sorte, não ia acordar. E assim não teria que tomar decisão nenhuma.

_Dez dias atrás_ , Luciano estava em uma taverna em alguma viela do Rio de Janeiro, preparando-se para uma viagem.

Não era a primeira vez que cortaria o oceano, mas em todas as outras viagens tinha sido tripulante ou passageiro. Agora Luciano era o imediato do capitão, e a honra do cargo aquecia seu peito mais do que o álcool que ele estava bebendo. 

Podia não ser uma embarcação enorme, nada muito glorioso, mas não precisava ser. Um barco de mercadores, negociando tabaco brasileiro em Angola, só isso. O cargo era o reconhecimento de sua habilidade, uma prova de confiança, um sinal de que ele estava no caminho certo, e merecia uma celebração. Luciano estava feliz demais numa mesa redonda num canto escuro, enfumaçado da taverna, contado uma história tão suja que tinha feito seus amigos perderem o ar de tanto rir, quase derrubando a bebida barata cada vez que gesticulava.

Uma noite quente, abafada, pesada com o cheiro do mar em algum lugar ali perto, misturando-se com os odores que vinham da cozinha. Álcool, fumaça, alho e cebola fritando. Seu cabelo ia ficar com aquele cheiro o resto da vida.

Ele se acomodou depois do final apoteótico de sua história, no meio de aplausos e risadas, e quando alguém tomou a palavra, aproveitou a pausa para tomar sua cerveja supostamente importada da Inglaterra, mas muito mais provavelmente feita em algum alambique ali mesmo. Sem reclamações aí, ele não achava mesmo que as de fora seriam melhores do que as bebidas de sua terra. E nessa noite teria bebido até água suja sem perceber.

E foi por isso que ele só notou a confusão quando a briga já tinha se generalizado pelo bar. Até então estava entretido na roda de conversa, mas olhou em volta quanto o dono da taverna veio com o prato de iscas de peixe. Uma briga imensa tinha acabado de pegar embalo, e o homem, muito sensato, deu meia volta e fugiu para a cozinha. Todo mundo na mesa levantou para observar melhor, e foi puro acaso que, com isso, abrissem um caminho livre para que Luciano assistisse sem impedimento um moço loiro ser agarrado por dois sujeitos enormes e jogado sobre uma das mesas, no meio do processo de levar uma surra.

Sua noite estava cada vez melhor, ia poder assistir o circo de camarote, sem nem se levantar.

O moço bateu de costas contra a madeira, mas não pareceu nem perceber. Estava segurando uma faca comprida em uma das mãos, a outra fechada num punho, e aproveitou o breve momento em que esteve deitado para chutar o queixo de um dos atacantes, com tanta força que o homem caiu para trás. 

Esse não ia levantar tão cedo, pensou Luciano, tomando mais um gole de cerveja. E o moço loiro estava rindo, a faca dançando na mão. Pelo jeito, uma briga contra um bar inteiro era sua ideia de diversão.

Até que não estava se saindo mal. Seu estilo era completamente insano, intuitivo demais para ser previsto. Era como ver um redemoinho solto no meio das mesas. Alguém o prendeu numa chave de braço, ele escapou num movimento fluido, dançarino, e um gesto da mão fez Luciano apertar a caneca com mais força, prevendo no mínimo uma garganta cortada. O moço se conteve, e a faca cortou só a manga da roupa do sujeito, tirou um fio de sangue de seu braço.

Isso tinha que ter sido intencional, ainda mais com aquele sorriso brilhante, pingando arrogância. Uma forma de dizer está vendo, eu poderia ter te matado se quisesse. Agora estava segurando um saco de pano na mão, jogou-o de leve, deixou-o cair de volta na palma. Dinheiro. E uma exibição ousada no meio da briga, outra mensagem clara: vocês não vão me pegar, nem mesmo recuperar a bolsa.

Era o roubo mais atrevido, mais insultante que Luciano já tinha visto. A exibição esquentou alguma coisa em seu sangue, e ele pousou a caneca na mesa, e se levantou também.

Coincidência que os olhos dos dois tivessem se encontrado, então. Que o moço loiro parasse meio segundo para encará-lo numa pergunta que era um desafio aberto. Quer vir também? Pode tentar. Teve a ousadia de chamá-lo com um aceno, antes de se voltar sua atenção para outro ataque. Dessa vez, alguém tinha perdido a paciência e erguido uma cadeira. Ele se desviou do golpe que teria sido mortal, se pegasse na cabeça, e riu. 

Luciano abandonou a cerveja, e foi para a cozinha.

Saiu pela porta dos fundos, abandonando a luta animada, deu a volta na viela. Aqui estava escuro, longe demais dos lampiões, num contraste curioso com a luz das lamparinas da taverna. O som vinha distante, como uma festa duas ruas abaixo, em vez de uma briga logo ali atrás da parede. A única coisa que não mudava era a temperatura. No meio do verão, ali fora estava tão quente e abafado quanto lá dentro. 

O bairro era familiar, ele tinha passado muito tempo ali procurando trabalho. O caminho mais rápido para as docas era pela frente, claro, mas para isso o moço loiro teria que passar por bem umas vinte pessoas, várias das quais eram oficiais. O que ia fazer era aproveitar uma das janelas abertas, e isso o levaria para uma rua que só tinha saída para esse lado, o que significava que Luciano só precisava esperar mais alguns minutos, e então...

Um som de água espirrando, o calço da bota batendo em alguma poça. Passos, então, a respiração ofegante de alguém correndo. Um segundo, dois, três...

Luciano entrou na frente dele, e o choque da batida quase o fez cair. Mas estava preparado para isso, o ladrão loiro não. Antes que se recuperasse da surpresa, Luciano tinha agarrado seu pulso, impedindo-o de usar a faca, e dobrado seu braço para trás. Empurrou-o contra a parede, apertando seu rosto contra o tijolo vermelho.

O fio de insultos que se seguiu foi impressionante. Metade em português, metade castelhano, e algumas daquelas palavras Luciano nem conhecia. O moço era mais alto do que ele, o corpo esguio e muito firme, seus ombros largos cobertos por uma tatuagem incompreensível e a camisa úmida de suor, fina o suficiente para que ele visse os músculos abaixo do tecido.

Luciano apertou o corpo contra o dele, seu peito contra as costas do ladrão. Uma mão manteve o braço torcido entre os dois, a outra segurou seu pulso livre contra a parede, e não foi fácil aguentar o tranco, deixar que ele se exaurisse. Fez Luciano pensar em domar um cavalo selvagem, e ele riu sem querer do absurdo.

Sua risada assustou o ladrão, uma paralisia de meio segundo. Então ele se debateu com energia redobrada, e Luciano o segurou com tanta força que sentiu os ossos do pulso dele sob os dedos. A faca caiu no chão, e ele a chutou para mais longe. 

O moço finalmente parou, o corpo relaxando em seu aperto. Luciano não ia se deixar enganar por isso, e não afrouxou as mãos, mas o ladrão encostou a testa na parede, ofegante, levou alguns segundos para recobrar o fôlego.

E então ele disse:

– Vamos negociar. O que você quer?

Cada palavra perfeita, sem a mistura de línguas que tantos estrangeiros tinham, mas o sotaque era bem carregado. Luciano perdeu alguns segundos tentando situar os sons escorregadios, inesperados. 

– Negociar com o que? – disse ele então, – Você não tem nada que eu queira.

– Tem o dinheiro. Eu te dou.

Luciano sorriu.

– Se eu quisesse, poderia pegar sem sua ordem. Mas pode tentar isso com os guardas.

O ladrão fez outro esforço, mas ele não tinha acreditado na rendição, e estava preparado para isso. O outro percebeu na hora, e não desperdiçou mais forças na luta inútil.

– Escuta, – disse então, em vez de se debater, – Não vale a pena. Você não ganha nada com isso, e eu perco tudo, me deixa ir embora, eu te dou metade do dinheiro, e ficamos por isso.

– Metade? Não é assim que se negocia.

– Dois terços, – respondeu ele.

Luciano teve que prender uma risada. A audácia dessa gente.

– Obrigado, mas prefiro levar você preso. Capaz até de me darem alguma recompensa.

Aliás, era melhor chamar alguém logo, porque estava ficando difícil contê-lo. O moço era forte, e ele tinha que usar o corpo inteiro no esforço, o peito nas costas dele, um dos joelhos entre suas pernas, o cabelo dourado quase entrando em sua boca. Teria dado para beijar seu pescoço sem esforço, caso Luciano quisesse. Caso estivesse pensando nisso.

– Eu faço o que você quiser, – disse o ladrão, – Qualquer coisa. É só dizer.

A implicação era óbvia no tom de voz, subitamente baixo e rouco, no movimento leve dos quadris que, perto como eles estavam, não podia deixar a mensagem mais clara. De repente, Luciano sentiu a boca seca.

– De jeito nenhum. O que você pensa que eu sou?

– Eu sei o que você é, e você sabe o que eu sou. Me solta, marinheiro, vamos ser amigos.

Ele estava sorrindo, o filho da mãe. Dava para sentir na voz. Em resposta, Luciano puxou seu pulso um pouco mais para cima, forçando a dobra do braço e arrancando um gemido. Ia mesmo ter que chamar por ajuda, não tinha cordas ali para amarrá-lo, muito menos algemas, mas isso não ia ser problema. O bar ainda estava cheio, ele não precisava nem gritar. 

Mas antes que tivesse a chance, a voz do ladrão mudou:

– Não, – disse ele, – Tudo bem, que não seja isso, mas diga o que você quer. Posso devolver a bolsa e você retorna ao dono, que tal? Mas eu preciso ir, meu irmão menor está me esperando, e ele não tem mais ninguém no mundo além de mim, eu não posso- qual é o seu nome?

– Luciano, – respondeu ele, um pouco aborrecido. – Luciano da Silva. Olha, eu sinto muito por seu irmão, mas você devia ter pensado nisso antes.

– Luciano da Silva, prazer, eu sou Martín Hernandez. Eu _pensei_ , mas não tinha outro jeito, nós tivemos que aportar e não tinha dinheiro sobrando e ele precisa comer, não precisa? Ele está esperando por mim e eu não posso ser preso agora, e não te custa nada, só preciso que finja que não me viu, só isso. Eu irei embora essa noite, nosso barco está esperando e eu só tenho que chegar até lá e-

– Martín Hernandez, – interrompeu ele, – O prazer é meu, a recompensa por você é maior que a sua boca. Desista. Ou guarde essa história para quando estiver na frente do juiz. 

– Por favor, – disse ele, e dessa vez tinha uma nota de desespero genuíno na voz, – Se você me conhece, sabe que eles vão me matar.

Luciano parou.

Ele o conhecia de nome, sim, quem não conhecia? Hernandez era um dos muitos piratas que infestavam as águas brasileiras, mas não era esse o maior problema. A maior crítica. Martín Hernandez tinha roubado muita gente, tomado para si dinheiro, joias, tecidos, bebida, tabaco, um carregamento de amendoim pelo menos uma vez, o que viesse. Era uma figura atraente, quase romântica, porque não atacava, nem permitia que atacasse, nenhuma mulher de nenhuma embarcação. Mesmo com os homens ele era complacente, e quase nunca matava suas vítimas.

Quase. 

Sua exceção eram vendedores de escravos. Esses ele executava. E a carga ele soltava em praias desconhecidas, ou entregava aos navios abolicionistas ingleses. Uma vez, dizia-se, tinha levado os prisioneiros até Montevideo, onde a escravidão não existia há décadas.

Mas o tráfico era ilegal em terras brasileiras também, Luciano sabia disso. Por mais irritante que fosse a interferência de um estrangeiro, por mais que o Império fizesse vista grossa, não iam castigá-lo por isso. Certo? De certa forma, ele estava ajudando a cumprir a lei.

– Você não vai morrer, – disse ele, mas tinha uma ponta de dúvida em sua voz, e Hernandez percebeu, e aproveitou a brecha.

– Eu estou saindo do seu país, então não vai mesmo fazer diferença, e não te custa nada. Por favor. Ele está me esperando, e ele não tem mais ninguém, eu não posso morrer agora! Você não tem família?

Além do medo real, tinha uma acusação tão absurda que Luciano deveria ter achado graça, mas que o fez se sentir culpado sem qualquer motivo. Ele afrouxou o aperto com cuidado:

– Quantos anos ele tem?

Dessa vez houve uma pausa, como se Martín não estivesse esperando a pergunta. Como se não tivesse planejado a mentira até ali. Mas antes que Luciano o acusasse, ou se irritasse o suficiente para interromper essa perda de tempo, ele respondeu, nitidamente contrariado:

– Vinte e um, já que você precisa saber. Mas se tivesse irmãos, saberia que isso não tem a menor importância.

Luciano ficou tão surpreso – e tão fascinado – que o soltou. Afastou-se um passo, até, só pelo absurdo daquilo tudo.

– Eu tenho uma irmã, – disse ele, – Mas ela é mais velha. E sempre presumi que ela me respeitava como um homem adulto.

– Te garanto que não – disse Martín. Ele se afastou também, o gesto rápido como o de um gato, guardado e alerta. – Estou certo de que, quando ela fala de você, diz meu irmão menor e ergue a mão assim para indicar seu tamanho.

Ele ergueu o braço, e Luciano se preparou para o ataque. Que não veio. Martín parou a mão na altura do peito como se indicasse a estatura de uma criança e ele podia mesmo enxergar Ângela fazendo isso, esquecendo completamente de mencionar que seu irmãozinho era mais alto do que ela, e a imagem apertou seu coração. Sua irmã de pele mil vezes mais escura que a sua, sem sombra de ambiguidade, que não teria qualquer dúvida em ajudar um pirata antiescravagista, só pelo princípio da coisa.

– Faz uns bons anos que eu não a vejo, – disse Luciano, sorrindo sem querer, – Dê lembranças ao seu irmãozinho em meu nome, e pare de roubar. Dê o exemplo.

– Mas ele é pior do que eu, – respondeu Martín, – Mais discreto. Não teria feito essa confusão toda.

E então sorriu também.

Luciano já tinha visto pessoas bonitas na sua vida, é claro. Algumas até de tirar o fôlego, mas nenhuma como Martín Hernandez sorrindo ali na viela escura. Seu cabelo bagunçado da luta, a camisa rasgada escorregando do ombro, uma faixa larga fazendo as vezes de cinto e desenhando com perfeição sua cintura, a abertura dos quadris, os músculos no peito largo. Ele percebeu seu exame, e então o sorriso aumentou:

– Sei o que está pensando, – disse naquele sotaque macio, encantador, – Aposto que você queria ter aceitado minha proposta.

– Vá embora antes que eu mude de ideia, – respondeu Luciano, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Martín lambeu os lábios devagar.

– Uma nota promissória, – disse então, – Até que eu tenha a chance de pagar. Não gosto de ficar em débito.

Ele se aproximou. Luciano não reagiu – tudo nele pedia para se armar, preparar-se para um ataque, mas os olhos do pirata o impediram. Olhos claros, de alguma cor indefinível ali na penumbra. E então estava muito perto, o bastante para que ele sentisse o calor do corpo, um cheiro masculino de suor e tabaco e, bizarramente, algum tipo de colônia, e então Martín beijou sua boca. 

E Luciano, que devia empurrá-lo, gritar por ajuda e lhe dar uma surra, não nessa ordem, fechou os olhos, as mãos se erguendo por conta própria para segurar seus ombros, e aceitou o beijo como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. Martín abraçou sua cintura, puxando-o como se ele fosse uma moça em uma valsa, sua boca pedindo mais, mais contato, mais calor, mais entrega, a língua na sua, tomando posse como se Luciano fosse seu.

E então, rápido como começara, o beijo terminou. E ele estava recuando, recolhendo sua faca do chão, enfiando-a em alguma bainha escondida na cintura. Cada gesto fluido, cada movimento seguro, como passos de uma dança.

– Não vou esquecer de você, Luciano da Silva, – disse ele, sorridente, recuando sem tirar os olhos dele, andando de costas sem medo de cair. – E eu sempre pago minhas dívidas.

No fim da viela, fez uma reverência dramática, tão zombeteira que não tinha como levar a sério, e então se virou sem esperar resposta.

Luciano esperou um momento, até o som dos passos sumir na noite.

E então se deixou cair pesadamente contra a parede, agradecendo suas pernas por terem aguentado firmes até agora. Ergueu a mão, tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

Agora ia ficar pensando nisso. Pelo resto da vida. Martín Hernandez tinha arruinado toda sua existência, porque ele ia passar as próximas sete décadas imaginando aquela boca, revendo aquele sorriso. Perguntando-se a cor exata de seus olhos.

Luciano se endireitou com esforço, correu a mão pelo cabelo, como se assim pudesse se ajeitar melhor, puxou o relógio para conferir as-

Não, não puxou, porque a corrente terminava num elo solto. O infeliz tinha roubado o relógio de prata que seu pai lhe dera. _E_ a bolsa que Luciano recuperara. 

Ele murmurou um palavrão. Culpa sua. Culpa de um beijo.

E então a irritação evaporou. Luciano sorriu sozinho na viela, tocou sua boca de novo e abanou a cabeça, alegria e um certo desprezo por si mesmo se misturando. Ficava pela experiência, pensou ele. Para aprender a não ser besta. O preço de um encontro com Martín Hernandez. 

Voltou assobiando para a taverna, em busca da distração das luzes, da conversa e da comida. Não funcionou muito bem. Por mais que se esforçasse, seguiu pensando no ladrão de cabelo dourado e sorriso aberto e um beijo espetacular.

Verdes, decidiu ele finalmente. Mesmo ali no escuro, os olhos dele pareciam verdes.

_O sol estava começando_ a baixar, quando alguma coisa aconteceu.

Luciano não se animou a erguer o rosto. 

Não tinha adormecido, ele achava, não exatamente. Mas tinha entrado em algum estado intermediário, e assim o tempo passava mais rápido do que se estivesse consciente. E que novidade poderia haver no mar?

No momento, sua esperança era chuva. Tanto fazia de que tipo. Podia ser uma chuveirada de primavera que matasse um pouco a sede, e podia ser a tempestade que o puxaria para a água e tiraria a escolha de suas mãos. 

Uma agitação enorme, então, fazendo sua prancha dançar. Mudou o ritmo das ondas e um jato de água espumante quebrou sobre suas costas, formou uma poça no espaço entre sua boca e a madeira. Isso, mais do que a dor da água salgada nas feridas, o fez erguer o rosto.

Um barco.

Uma coisa imensa, ali de onde ele estava, uma miragem de mastros e velas sem bandeira. Piratas, então, se isso não fosse sonho.

Sua sorte estava cada vez melhor.

Luciano deitou a cabeça sobre o braço de novo, disposto a voltar a dormir. Vozes, agora. Gritando, mas o som não ia muito longe sobre a água. Ele mesmo não conseguiria se fazer ouvir, ainda que achasse forças para responder. 

No momento, não tinha forças nem para erguer a cabeça. As coisas iam se resolver, pensou ele, por conta própria. Ou ia bater contra o casco, ou vice-versa, e ia partir o pescoço no choque. Ou iam passar e seguir viagem. Ou iam se desmanchar na luz vermelha do fim da tarde, e ele nunca ia saber se tinha sonhado.

Em vez disso, o que aconteceu foi que uma onda mais forte desarranjou sua prancha.

Luciano não mais forças para se segurar. Resvalou pela madeira molhada, o corpo afundando sem ruído e sem espuma. Simples como um seixo sumindo na água. 

Doeu, mas era tanta coisa doendo que ele mal registrou. Refrescava, pelo menos. Se tivesse imaginado o alívio que ia ser molhar a cabeça, teria feito isso muito antes. Usado a prancha de teto, talvez. Podia tentar boiar, segurando-a sobre o corpo.

Ele riu com a ideia, e sua boca encheu de água. Os alarmes soaram em sua cabeça – tempo demais sem respirar, pensou ele, uma informação distante, irrelevante – e tinha alguma coisa sobre beber água, também, algo importante – e então a sensação curiosa de bolhas deslizando sobre ele. Champanhe, pensou Luciano. Estava mergulhado em champanhe azul.

E então um impulso inexplicável, ar de novo enchendo seu pulmão. A tosse sacudiu seu corpo, a luz da tarde encheu seus olhos, e um braço o impediu de afundar de novo, manteve seu rosto erguido para o céu. Alguém estava xingando em seu ouvido, todas as luzes piscando, apagando de repente, e a última coisa que ele sentiu foi um abraço muito firme no meio do oceano.

Luciano acordou em etapas. Seu corpo primeiro, a parte dele mais interessada em sobreviver, e conseguiu abrir os olhos quando dois desconhecidos estavam ajeitando-o numa cadeira, de frente para o encosto. Deviam ter visto suas costas. Melhor assim, podia apoiar a testa no espaldar e voltar para o seu descanso.

Só que continuaram mexendo com ele, estorvando tanto que não tinha como entrar no mesmo transe. Luciano acabou erguendo a cabeça com esforço, olhando em volta.

Estava em uma cabine. Viu o mar por uma escotilha, e desviou os olhos, nauseado. Havia uma cama estreita pregada na parede, com travesseiro e uma manta bem dobrada. Mapas, um globo num suporte de madeira. Uma mesa, devia ser par com a cadeira que estava usando, mais mapas sobre ela. Uma lamparina apagada, um copo esquecido. Alguma coisa prateada e cintilante que ele não conseguiu identificar.

E uma pessoa só, agora, olhando para ele. Um moço de cabelo claro e olhos quase da mesma cor, um tom caramelado de castanho. E óculos. Um pirata de óculos. Luciano achou aquilo engraçado. Dois aros de metal e a ponte arqueada sobre o nariz, hastes de madeira bem fina. Ele teve vontade de puxar e experimentar.

O moço parecia curiosamente familiar. Assentiu para si mesmo, pensativo, um ar amigável no rosto. 

– Aí está, – disse ele, – O sorriso que lançou mil navios. Você tem ideia de quantas descrições suas eu tive que ouvir?

Luciano ainda estava tentando entender esse comentário misterioso quando o moço se adiantou para analisar suas costas. Tocou de leve em seu ombro, segurando-o no lugar enquanto olhava as feridas. 

– Isso vai dar um pouco de trabalho para consertar, – disse ele finalmente, sua voz muito neutra.

– Quem, – disse Luciano, e teve que fazer uma pausa para tossir, antes de recomeçar. – Quem é você? Por que está me ajudando?

– Meu nome é Sebastián, – respondeu ele, – Sebastián Hernandez. Você conheceu meu irmão.

Então era mesmo uma miragem, pensou Luciano. Uma alucinação extremamente detalhada. E uma forma muito mais interessante de morrer do que resvalar para um sono sob o sol. Ele sorriu de novo, sentindo que estava perdendo um pouco o fio das coisas, e disse, num tom de confidências:

– Ele falou que sempre paga suas dívidas. Eu não tinha acreditado, sabe?

– Fez bem, – respondeu Sebastián, – Porque não é verdade. Mas algumas nós fazemos questão de pagar.

Ele ouviu os passos na pequena escada que vinha do convés para a cabine. E então o rosto bonito, cabelo molhado grudando na testa, o peito descoberto, mostrando mais tatuagens no torso. A camisa ensopada na mão. O sorriso. 

– Algumas, – disse Martín Hernandez. – Principalmente quando o próprio mar me traz a conta. Olá, Luciano da Silva. Bem-vindo a bordo.

Luciano ergueu o rosto, olhou bem para ele.

Então disse, satisfeito:

– Seus olhos são mesmo verdes. Eu sabia que seriam.

Insolação, diagnosticou Sebastián. Entre outras coisas. Estava com febre, mas, como ele explicou pacientemente, não dava para saber se isso era efeito do sol ou das chicotadas. Que, veja só, não tinham infeccionado, graças provavelmente ao tanto de água salgada que tinha corrido sobre as feridas.

Luciano ouviu com metade da atenção, os olhos postos no capitão. Que estava enxugando o rosto com a camisa molhada, o idiota, usando-a para tirar um pouco da água do cabelo. Tentou abaixar uma mecha maluca que teimava em ficar de pé e acabou desistindo, jogando-a camisa no chão sem cuidado e sacudindo a cabeça como um cachorro se secando. 

Sebastián ficou irritado, teve que limpar as gotas dos óculos, e os dois tiveram um bate-boca rápido e violento em espanhol. Por fim olharam para Luciano de novo.

– Um momento de privacidade, – disse Martín então.

Sebastián suspirou:

– Divirta-se. Vou ver o que podemos dar para ele comer. 

– Não estou com fome, – disse Luciano, mas foi ignorado. Sebastián saiu da cabine, e então ele estava sozinho com Martín.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio. Depois de um momento, ele disse:

– Seu irmão parece com você.

– Não diga isso, ou ele vai se ofender. O que te aconteceu?

Luciano não queria falar sobre isso. 

– Você mergulhou atrás de mim? De um desconhecido?

Martín deu de ombros, e o resto de luz da escotilha brincou sobre os músculos, os desenhos das tatuagens na pele úmida. 

– Sou um bom mergulhador. Responda a minha pergunta. Você começou um motim?

Ele fez que não. Então cansou de manter a cabeça erguida, e apoiou o rosto no descanso da cadeira de novo. Tinha uma dor pior do que a das chicotadas esperando por ele, Luciano sabia. Só aguardando o momento em que abrisse a boca.

Ouviu Martín se mover pela cabine e, num sobressalto, sentiu a mão dele em sua nuca, a ponta dos dedos nas mechas emaranhadas num carinho. Luciano se preparou, sabendo o que viria. A mão dele achando caminho, amparando sua cabeça, os dedos afundando no cabelo que devia estar duro de areia, já, mas que aquele toque fez parecer macio.

A força, então, erguendo seu rosto pelos cabelos, obrigando-o a enfrentar seus olhos. Verdes como esmeraldas e igualmente duros.

– Eu sou o capitão aqui, – disse Martín, – Responda. Quem fez isso com você?

Nem dava para reclamar, pensou Luciano, conformado. Não depois de ter uma conversa segurando-o contra uma parede. E, se Martín queria saber, que soubesse. Ele tentou falar sem se ouvir, deixar as palavras saírem, só. Falar sem sentir nada.

– Eles não... eu não sabia o que íamos trazer de Luanda, mas não pensei que fosse... achei que seria qualquer coisa. Qualquer outra coisa.

– Escravos, – disse Martín. 

– Eu me recusei. Disse que não iria, pedi para desembarcar antes. Talvez tenham pensado que eu ia denunciar, talvez...

– Perda de tempo. Você não vai encontrar algum oficial que já não saiba, se estiver pensando nisso.

Os olhos nos seus, tão firmes que Luciano conseguiu continuar. Ele se ouviu dizendo:

– Disseram que eu podia desembarcar ali mesmo, então. Não sei onde estamos. E que, se eu me sinto assim tão amigo dos escravos, que ia ser castigado como um. Foi isso.

Doeu menos do que ele esperava, jogar as palavras ali. Colocá-las no chão entre eles, como se cuspisse alguma coisa entalada na garganta. O som do chicote. As risadas de seus amigos ecoando em seu ouvido. Sangue espirrando na madeira do convés.

Olhos verdes se estreitando.

– Hm, – fez Martín. Seu toque tinha afrouxado, virado outra coisa. Uma carícia firme, possessiva. Seus dedos afastando o cabelo de sua testa, e então a palma em seu rosto. Num impulso, Luciano virou a face, como se quisesse se esconder em sua mão. Fugir de seus olhos. 

Ele sentiu Martín estremecer. 

– Pois muito bem, – disse o capitão. – Você precisa descansar, e logo meu irmão virá com alguma comida e mais água, suponho, e alguma coisa para suas costas. 

– Eu posso descer em qualquer porto, – murmurou Luciano. Cada palavra esbarrava em sua palma, e falar assim era como se estivesse beijando sua mão. – Antes, até. Na prancha, se você não quiser aportar. É só me deixar perto da–

– Não seja idiota, não vou fazer isso. O que nós vamos fazer é encontrar seus amiguinhos, e ter uma conversa com eles sobre a importância de seguir as leis.

Luciano ergueu os olhos. O rosto de Martín tinha se fechado, e por um momento ele viu o pirata de renome por trás dos lindos traços. 

E então ele suavizou de repente, a violência sumindo do rosto. Inclinou-se sem aviso, deu um beijo inexplicável, muito apertado em sua testa. E disse:

– Não se preocupe com nada, senhor da Silva, descanse, e depois conversaremos.

– Muito obrigado, – murmurou ele, por pura falta do que mais dizer. 

Mesmo com aquela energia estranha, aquela tempestade ao seu redor, Martín achou um sorriso para oferecer. Um canto da boca se erguendo, um brilho nos olhos:

– Às ordens, – disse ele, tocando sua face de leve com os nós dos dedos.

E então saiu do quarto. Luciano viu-o subir a escadinha, os olhos nublados, e então olhou de novo para a cabine. Tinha poucos traços pessoais ali, nenhum enfeite, nada que ele reconhecesse como decoração. 

O brilho prateado chamou sua atenção de novo, e dessa vez Luciano se deixou olhar, esperando até que aquilo se resolveu em uma imagem nítida. Um relógio de bolso muito familiar, preso com cuidado num prego na parede logo acima da mesa.

Ele riu baixinho, um som solto, espraiado na cabine. Sem motivo, sem razão para o calor no peito. Baixou a cabeça de novo, deixou que o encosto de madeira o sustentasse. 

Alguma parte dele tinha entendido que podia descansar de verdade, permitir-se o luxo de dormir. Luciano pegou no sono com a sombra de um toque no rosto queimado de sol, e o brilho da prata nos olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Contexto: o tráfico de escravos foi proibido no começo da década de 30, na famosa lei pra inglês ver. Continuou acontecendo com passadas de pano das autoridades e conivência de... todo mundo, basicamente. Menos do Luciano nessa fic. Só foi parar de verdade na década de 40 com a lei Aberdeen, mas essa é outra história.  
> 2\. Tanto a Argentina quanto o Uruguay aboliram a escravidão na época da independência, bem antes da gente. Aliás: o Brasil foi o último país do mundo a fazer isso.  
> 3\. Angela é Angola, of course. Sugestão da Zu.  
> 4\. Até parece que o Martín paga as dívidas dele.


End file.
